


Odin the liar.

by Aquatigermice



Series: A series of different events [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Evil Odin (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: We all know now that Odin wasn't always kind. Was there more to how the war ended between him and Laufey? What if the only reason Odin is so kind is because the ice realm still bears his wrath. Here is the story you didn't think you needed to know.





	Odin the liar.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought. There is much speculation as to what Odin meant when he stated he hoped that Loki would be able to bring peace between the Jotuns and Asgard. Some think rule thru Loki. But why would the Jotuns accept an outsider? Someone Odin raised unless special reasons. 
> 
> Most think that he meant for Thor to marry him. I think this is a possibility because Odin lies. We know that. We also know that when he told the story he stated that he found a babe. Then he describes somethings bout Loki before stating like an afterthought it was Laufey’s son. Instead of going I found a baby boy or something like that. Meaning to me that it is possible for a duel sex Loki. That maybe they are male till a certain age.
> 
> Also, he said Loki was abandoned in the temple. Was he really? My head thought is that runts in other cultures are low rank but maybe as a Jotun, it is valued. Like twins are a curse in some places. Maybe being placed in the temple was the safest place for him. I think that Odin may have been a little bloodthirsty still. Killing the temple guards and Laufey’s mate. And once Loki was taken well that ended the war. And what if Laufey would do anything to get Loki back. Agree to any and all terms. How desperate would he have been? 
> 
> Here is what I think may have happened. Because someone as bloodthirsty as that doesn’t just stop cold turkey. Laufey did call Odin a murder and a thief. Could mean he knew his child was with Odin the whole time. Odin painted himself golden to his sons but what is he really? This is my take on the end of the war.

Laufey was in mid-battle. Fighting hard against the golden army. But his own army was not giving up. And neither was he. They had something to fight for now.

His people were rejoicing. After so long a small one was born. A rare thing indeed. So powerful these ones. And blessing upon blessing it was born to the royal family. If they weren’t in this long war there would be much celebration.

But it gave him something more to fight for. Gave them all a reason to fight harder. His mind went to his mate Farbauti who was well and safe in the temple. The birth had been hard on them. But a Small one as the outcome, that was well worth it. 

Laufey had sent his eight other children and the entire royal guard to be at the temple. The golden one was horrible and in his past he would have killed young and old alike.

The temple was the most fortified place in the land. More so than the castle. 

Even from here in the midst of battle, Laufey could hear the songs going up to their gods. He hoped it would be enough. This war needed to be over. It was too costly. And now to be driven back and fighting on their own planet. All over a mistake.

Laufey had many children. They would one-day fight each other in a glorious battle. The winner taking with it the throne. But one of his kids and their loyal factions left the planet in search of a new land. 

What they found was Midgard. They thought this would be an easy takeover. But what they didn’t know was that Asgard had already laid claim to it long ago. 

Already setting stones there to make it into a new Asgard. Odin always had backup plans.

Everyone knew one day that Asgard would be destroyed. When Odin found out what was done he had shown up just as Laufey did. 

The result was a battle. One that cost Laufey half of his children once the century past. When they retreated home Odin followed. It seemed he had returned to his former bloody ways. 

At least here on their home planet, they had the advantage of knowing the layout. But not by much. The golden people were determined. Driven by some reason to fight this hard.

In fact, Laufey thought as he took out a few soldiers. He hadn’t seen Odin in awhile which was concerning. If it was one thing he knew is to always keep one's eye on him.

The sounds of battle barely covered the sudden roar of the Bifrost. More troops must be arriving. Yet the light did not shine from the Asgardian camp. No, it beamed down right into Jotun’s mountain line. 

Right next to the temple. 

The singing stopped suddenly. And the air around the temple was lit with colors of magic. The Clash of Jotun blue with Asgard gold. Than purple the color of the guards. And all too soon green.

The color of the most powerful sorcerer on the planet. Farbauti was fighting. Laufey moved as swiftly as he could. With giving birth to a small one there was no way he would have the power to defeat Odin. 

By the time Laufey made it to the temple doors, past the unknown bodies that lay dead, Farbauti the last sorcerer of Jotunheim was dead. 

Thrown at the feet of Odin. 

Odin stood on the steps of the pulpit. Covered in the purple blood of Laufey’s people. In his arms was the casket and on top of that the babe, the small one!

Laufey had never felt so cold as it had at that moment. Odin may have held the little one carefully but that did not end the fear racing in him. Odin looked him in the eye as he watched his newborns skin change from healthy blue to pale Asgardian white. 

Laufey ran forward. 

Odin simple handed the now screaming small one to a soldier nearby. The moment the child was in his arms the Bifrost roared to life taking the solider, the small one and casket from here. 

The effects were instant. The whole planet gave a groan as the heart was yanked away. Odin stood standing grimly among the bodies of Laufey’s guards, his children, and his mate, as his world began to die. 

“So Laufey let talk terms.” 

And Laufey. The greatest king of all Jotuns. The strongest of all had no choice. Without the casket, they would all die a slow death. Without a sorcerer, their world would not heal properly. 

Laufey’s hands would be tied.

…………  
The light of the Bifrost glared across the dying world. Laufey glared from his rooms. The small one was not of age yet so it could not be time for Odin to be releasing them. Which meant Odin must be back for around visit. Over the centuries Odin would come makes sure Laufey was holding his end of the bargain. Staying here. Doing nothing. Ruling as a puppet. All the while waiting for Odin’s son to be of age and for his coronation. 

The deal, if that was what it could be called, was the small one would remain on Asgard. Learn to be the best at magic protected as Odin’s third child. Safe as would be the casket. Once the true son was of age the two items would be returned to their homeland. Where the small one would get its education of Jotun anatomy. 

Once the small one was mature and Jotunheim on its way back to being restored the small one would marry Odin’s heir. To ensure that Laufey’s pride was tore and Odin was all but king here too the first century was occupied with demonstrations. 

Odin showed his power over the Jotuns and their king with a public display. 

He would fuck Laufey on his throne. In attendance of all. The results could have been worst. 

As many times as Laufey had to bear Odin. To be forced full with seeds. All for a babe he only heard rumors of, for a casket that would save their world. 

Laufey bared that and more. He moves slowly down to the throne room. His two sons are there waiting. Son, for that, is all they would ever be. Being halflings that they were.

They knew they had to be there. Odin likes to stare at his sons. The heirs to this planet. The only children Laufey had left. It was ironic that Odin had taken all his children and gave him two in return. 

The first guard comes forth once Laufey is seated.

“It's not Odin!” Laufey is slightly surprised. His youngest Býleistr had told him that a stranger had come to him, that they had a way to get the casket. That the silly boy had approved it. Laufey knew it would fail. But he wasn’t sure what the Allfather would do. 

But only someone of incredible power and magic would be able to sneak here and allow Laufey’s people in. Which meant someone in the house of Odin.

Laufey gave the word to let whoever it was to come forth. They waited. As whoever it was slowly made their way to the palace. 

Finally, they showed themselves. A small group. Made up of mostly men. One woman. He instantly knew the blonde leader. It was Odin’s pride and joy, his small one’s husband, Thor.

He had heard the stories of this one too. Hope that by the time it came for marriage some sense would be knocked into that head. 

Thor had so much potential, smart but too rash. 

As seen now. He called to them. Told them to go home. He did not want to piss off Odin not when the goal was in sight.

He noticed the dark green one speaking fast. Talented with words. He calmed Thor. There would be no bloodshed today.

Till Helblindi opened his mouth. Laufey knows why he did it. He was of course jealous. It seems Odin’s children all carry with them the ability to make matters worse. 

He watched as his son is bashed with a powerful hammer by his half-brother. 

All hell breaks loose. 

And the Thundering laughs in delight of taken lives and maiming those around him. So much like his father. 

Thor doesn’t even seem to care when his companions get hurt. When they fall back to safety. 

Laufey has no choice but to follow after the ice lion he has sent after them. He has to make sure that Odin’s son lives but also learns a lesson.

That is untill the Bifrost opens and Odin battle ready appears before them. He sees then the Allfather is tired. But how can he rest when he has this bullhead war, hungry son. If he did he would surely wake to be at war with all nine realms all at once. 

Odin quickly snatches them all way with the threat of war. As they vanish away Laufey notices the one in green. Something is off about him. But he doesn’t have time to study it before the Bifrost is closed.  
…….

Laufey doesn’t have to wait too long before the Bifrost opens again. The scout tells him it is a lone boy.

Laufey has had enough of Asgardian children. Really why can’t the Allfather keep his subjects in line? He gives the kill order before even really looking at the kid.

But the child has a silvered tongue. Laufey takes a second look. Seeing it is the one in green. He studies him. He sees what is off. That the boy is surrounded by magic. It changes his appearance. 

His Jotuns eyes are designed to see past such spells. It may take a while but it works. And what he sees shocks him. The boy isn’t a boy at all rather a Jotun. And not just any judging by his marking.

No this is Laufey’s small one. Proudness swells in him. It seems he has taken matters into his own hands. He has come home on his own. And best of all he wants to end Odin.

That Laufey can get behind.  
……..

Laufey was so proud when the small one opened the Bifrost for them leads them right to Odin’s chambers as promise.

Laufey wanted to savor the moment. 

The end of Odin. The rise of the Jotuns started here.

His line would rise once more to greatest and legend. Starting now with what his small one has helped them to do. 

And just as suddenly it over. 

His small one attacks him. And Laufey knows than that the small one doesn’t know the deal that was made. The suffering of the Jotuns. That the small one is also a victim brainwashed and loyal to Odin.

Everything that was ever done to Laufey. Killing his siblings for the throne, the loss of his mate, his children, his pride. None of that killed him. None of that broke him.

But this. This did

Laufey was only grateful that he didn’t have to bare it long. In those final seconds as the small one, his stolen one that Odin had trained, named and program took aim for the kill shot he through briefly to what would happen to his people. His planet. His two children. And lastly this one, his poor small one. 

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Anyways till the next time.


End file.
